


Too Far

by SymphonicWinds



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Consent, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a tornado of emotions coursing through Emma’s body all at once when she kisses him. Happiness, relief, excitement, and pure adrenaline fill her entire being as she finally, finally kisses him. Emma/Knightley fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

Dozens of thoughts pass through her mind in the few minutes that they kiss. How they should have been doing this years ago. That she should’ve realized the feelings of her best friend years ago. How inappropriate it is to be kissing your business partner in the office. And how horrible it must be for Harriet, for her heart to be broken again.

Harriet.

Who is in the office right next door to where Alex and Emma are still kissing.

With the door wide open for her to come in.

Emma pulls back to Alex’s still awestruck face, as if he couldn’t believe what was happening to him. She smiles at the thought, but it immediately drops as she glances at the open door a couple feet away. Following her gaze, Knightley is quick to understand.

"The door." he says, nodding at her once before closing it quickly. He hops back to bench and kisses Emma again before she can even blink. He kisses her as if he thinks this will never happen again, as if these past minutes were just a dream he will surely wake up to in disappointment. She wraps herself around him as he secures his hands around her waist. She is in utter bliss until Alex’s hands leave her waist and start going farther down her body. Emma immediately stiffens, but tries to ignore the feeling and continues to kiss him. Noticing her discomfort, Alex pulls back and lets go, his face clearly furrowed with worry.

"Are you okay Emma?"

"Yes!" she says immediately, her voice sightly off pitch. The freezing feeling is coursing through her body, shutting out any prior emotions. She smiles, "Why wouldn’t I be?"

"You don’t seem okay.” Of course, Alex is able to read her like a book. Emma looks down at her hands, unable to look directly at him.

"Is it because of… where I placed my hands on you?"

"No! Of course not!" She faces him and puts her hand onto his. "I love you Alex."

He lets out a small chuckle. “I know, and I’m still finding that hard to believe but,” he looks at her straight in the eye, “If you’re uncomfortable with something, it’s okay for us to stop.”

"No! It’s fine." Emma flashes one of her Emma Approved smiles at him. "I love you, and I want… I want this."

"You sure?" Alex’s gaze feels so intense that Emma feels obligated to look away.

"Yes." She still can’t look at him. "Yes, I’m sure."

There is a pause between them before Alex sighs. “Fine.” Emma turns back and smiles at him, glad to have won their little argument. “Glad you see things my way.”

"I’m always on your side Emma.” He holds Emma’s face gently, making her blush. “Always.”

"I love you." she says softly.

"I love you too," he replies, closing the gap between them. Emma tries to get back into the kissing, searching for the same exhilarating feelings as before, but she only feels the freezing encasing her body. Finally, when she can’t bear it any longer, she pulls back and says quietly, "Maybe I’m not entirely ready for… physical stuff yet."

Alex smiles at her, as if he suspected it all along. “Okay. Do you want to get coffee instead? My treat.”

Emma’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “You’re not upset?”

"Why would I be?"

"I thought guys liked the kissing. And I just told you that I don’t want it. Aren’t you upset at me… at all?”

Alex looks at Emma once and chuckles. “Yes, of course I like this. But I like you more. I’m perfectly okay with going slow, as long as you’re comfortable.”

"Are you sure?" Emma’s worry is clearly etched on her face.

"Yes! Now stop worrying." he kisses her on the cheek, "So you’re up for coffee?"

Feeling a newfound surge of energy, Emma immediately gets up. “To Starbucks Mr. Knightley!” Emma swiftly opens the door and walks out of the room, leaving Alex to run after her.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to get a little more... intense (they were going to do the frick frack when Emma stops him), but I am horrendous at writing smut so here's something nice and fluffy :) Consent is always important, even when it's something as 'tame' as grabbing the booty :P


End file.
